


I Remember You

by Spinneroftales



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinneroftales/pseuds/Spinneroftales
Summary: Having finally found each other again, Usagi thought everything would be perfect. If only certain memories hadn't crept back into her dreams... (A semi sequel to Endymion)





	I Remember You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, been awhile! So, I've never been sure about posting this story because it contains a very heated sexual scene between an very underage Usagi. I wrote it with the thought that they are soulmates, and if they've had sex in one lifetime, it's kind of weird not to pick back up where they left off despite her age. I'm not really sure it's entirely appropriate, but I do love this story a lot. So... if you can get past the young age (Not like they aren't totally having sex in the Black Moon arc anyway), I hope you'll enjoy this fic.

“Usagi! _Usagi_ wake up!”

With a groggy moan, Usagi pulled herself from her dream and opened her eyes. Luna was sitting on her pillow, one paw reached out to touch her face. Strangely enough, she didn’t look annoyed as she usually did when she had to wake up her charge, but instead her eyes were full of gentle concern.

Usagi reached for the clock on her bedside table and squinted at the numbers. “Luna, it’s only four a.m. Why did you wake me up?”

Luna took Usagi’s face between her paws and stared into her eyes. “I was worried about you! You were moaning and crying in your sleep. Did you have a nightmare? I thought maybe you wet the bed, I could smell something strange.”

Now that Luna mentioned it, she _did_ feel wet, but not from wetting the bed. Blood rushed to her cheeks as bits of her dream came back to her: A whispered sigh in the darkness. Silk sheets and sweat slicked legs. Entwined fingers. _Endymion..._

“It wasn’t a nightmare,” she whispered, drawing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. No, it hadn’t been a nightmare, it had been a memory. One that she had tried not to think about since her past life had come back to her.

“But you were crying…” Luna pointed out, still not understanding what had happened.

Usagi sighed and closed her eyes. “Go back to sleep, Luna. You can’t help me with this problem.”

“But Usagi…” Luna tried to protest, but after a quiet moment she sighed and jumped off the bed, her paws pattering away on the floor as she left her charge to her own thoughts.

She didn’t like turning her friend away like that, but Luna couldn’t possibly understand what she was feeling. How could she explain that more memories had come back to her, ones so powerful and integral to her relationship with Mamoru that they couldn’t be ignored? Luna didn’t know that they had been lovers in every sense, so how could she understand Usagi’s burning desire to be with him again?

Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes, but she didn’t try to hold them back. Her grief at losing that part of their relationship was so much worse than she could have imagined. It may have been in another life, but it was still who they were… wasn’t it? Could she really forget the way they had fit so perfectly together, the feel of his fingers on her bare skin? It was so strange to remember every detail of their lovemaking, and yet not have experienced it for herself in this lifetime. It was too confusing to try and wrap her head around… but she knew that she couldn’t go back to sleep now. She would most likely fall right back into the same dream, and that would only make things harder for her. 

If only Mamo wanted her like he did before…

***  
“Usako, you haven’t touched your dinner. Are you alright?”

She looked up from her plate for a brief moment, long enough to see the way Mamoru’s brows were furrowed anxiously, and then she dropped her gaze again. After a week of restless sleep and arousing dreams, she could barely look at him without feeling that now familiar warmth in her groin. It wasn’t exactly something she was willing to share. He didn’t need to be as uncomfortable as she was with the whole situation. 

Especially when they were completely alone.

Chibiusa had gone to spend the evening with a school friend, and Mamoru had suggested the two of them enjoy the rare night alone at his place. He had cooked dinner for the two of them, and while she was sure it was delicious, she couldn’t focus on the food. She was hyper aware of the fact that they were alone together for perhaps the first time since Chibiusa had dropped into their laps a few weeks ago… and all she could think about was her dream. She wanted to pick back up where they had left off in their previous life. She wanted to make _new_ memories with him now, as Usako and Mamo rather than Serenity and Endymion. 

“Mamo… do you ever think about our first life together?”

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Not that it was surprising, as she couldn’t concentrate on anything else lately. She finally forced herself to look into his eyes, if only to see what he thought of her question. His mouth was puckered in a frown and his head was tilted just a little to the side, as if he didn’t understand the question.

“Of course I do. You were the only thing I knew for so long. How could I not think about it?”

Her cheeks flamed a bright red at the reminder that even when he had lost his memories of his childhood, he had still seen and heard her in his dreams calling out to him. He had never really forgotten her or what she meant to him. So, maybe it _wouldn’t_ be too inappropriate to ask for what she wanted from him. 

Or maybe it would, but she would never know unless she brought it up, right?

She dropped her fork on her plate and stood up. Without a word she walked around the small table and sat down at his side, resting her head on his shoulder. He made a noise of startled surprise, but didn’t hesitate to wrap his arm around her.

“I… I’ve been having dreams about our past,” she whispered shyly, burying her face in his shirt.

“What kind of dreams?”

Her heart began to sprint in her chest, her stomach filling with butterflies. Could she really tell him? Would he think she was too forward? 

More memories came flooding back to her then, memories of times exactly like this when she had doubted herself, but when he had pushed her for the truth. Hadn’t she always been rewarded for that? A kiss to her palm, whispered words of love… he had never hesitated to show her how pleased he was with her when she pushed her doubts aside and was completely open and honest with him. No matter what else had changed, she knew that keeping things from him would hurt their relationship. He prized truth over everything.

“They aren’t dreams really, but memories,” she corrected herself, her cheeks flaming. “I remember a large bed with white silken sheets. I remember the way it felt to have your hands on me, tender and so familiar. I remember that you liked the taste of my skin…”

His breathing hitched and turned ragged, and his arm tightened around her shoulder. His other hand moved up to cradle her cheek in his palm, and she could feel him trembling as he touched her. “I have memories of my own,” he said quietly. “Scenes from the past that creep into my dreams and torment me.”

“Tell me,” she begged, relief flooding through her body. Her biggest worry had been that he would turn her away, tell her that he wasn’t interested in continuing that part of their relationship. His response had been much warmer than she had hoped, and she felt comfortable asking for details. She needed to know that she wasn’t the only one who missed what they had shared in their previous life.

“I remember that you would bite my shoulder to keep from crying out, and the way you would reach for my hands when you found fulfillment.” He moved his hand from her face and took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers to illustrate his memory.

A familiar wet warmth began to grow between her legs, so quickly that it surprised her. Or maybe it wasn’t that surprising. It had been thousands of years since she had been with him. Even just talking about the way it used to be was enough to have her ready for him… and she was ready. 

She leaned up on her knees and pressed her lips to his, just a soft, chaste kiss. Their words were the real foreplay after all. She remembered how whispered words had always been the most effective way to arouse him. “I remember the feeling of your tongue stroking against mine, igniting a fire in my body. I miss the way you used to moan as I touched you. I loved knowing that I could make you feel the same way you made me feel.”

“I miss having you lie in my arms after we made love, and taking the time to drink my fill of you…” his voice was hoarse as he ran his hand down her side, just barely brushing her curves. “I loved knowing that I was the only one who had ever seen you that way, and that I was the only one who ever would.”

“Mamo…” She reached for his hand where it had settled at her hip and brought it to her breast. His breathing sped up, but he didn’t pull away. “I don’t want to just remember anymore. I want new memories.”

He tried to put up a token resistance. “Are you sure, Usako? You don’t want to wait?”

She shook her head slowly. Purposefully. “We’ve found each other, we’re finally together again. You are all I’m ever going to want, so what’s the point of waiting? Haven’t we waited long enough?”

He sighed, and the sound was almost too familiar. It was the same aching sound of yielding that he made before carrying her to her bed on the night that they first consummated their love. “Come on, let’s go to bed,” he whispered against her lips.

Her heart fluttered in her chest and she nodded. Together, their hands intertwined, they made their way into his bedroom, leaving the dinner dishes for later.

When they entered the bedroom, he made no move to turn on the lights, but instead led her straight to the bed, pulling her onto the mattress next to him. Her heart pounded erratically in her chest, nervous now that she was finally where she wanted to be.

“Don’t you want to turn the light on, so we can see each other?” She reached out a hand to him, relieved when she found his face in the darkness.

He turned his face into her hand, his lips brushing the very center point of her palm. She let out a shaky sigh. That had always been a sensitive spot on her body, and he knew it. She could feel him smiling against her hand and couldn’t help but smile in return. 

“Why do I need the lights to be able to see you? I remember everything about you, Usako.” He trailed his hand along her hip, moving down until his fingers were underneath her skirt. He then inched his way back up slowly, his searching fingers making her breath come in shallow gasps. Suddenly he stopped and traced a spot on her inner thigh, just an inch or so from her lacy underwear. “You have a freckle right here that I used to love to kiss. Do you remember?”

“Yes.” How could she forget? When he found it, he had spent an hour tormenting her with his lips, teeth and tongue. He had called it his most delicious secret.

“I know your body better than I know my own. I don’t need more than the moonlight outside the window to show me what I already know: you are still just as perfect as you always were.”

A sigh whispered from her, thick from the tears that were forming in her eyes. “I love you, Mamo.”

He didn’t respond to her admission of love with words of his own. Instead, he moved his mouth from her palm to her wrist, letting his lips play against the sensitive skin there. From her wrist he trailed down to the curve of her elbow, then up to the cuff of her shirt. When he reached the end of her skin, he let out a heavy sigh, as if he was disappointed to find the material in his way.

Gently, with sure fingers, he took the hem of her blouse and pulled it up and over her head, leaving her torso bare except for the delicate lace of her bra. Her skirt came next, and he wrapped one strong arm around her waist to hold her up while he took his time undressing her. He always had been one to take his time, so intent on making every moment one to remember. She remembered times when she had begged him to hurry up, to end the sweet torment… but tonight wasn’t going to be one of them. No matter how badly she wanted to hurry him along, she was more determined to savor the memory of this night.

When he had finally removed his own shirt and trousers, he curled against her body, his arms wrapping around her stomach as he spooned against her. His lips brushed against the back of her neck, making her shiver with the delicious sensation.

“I’ve missed holding you like this,” he whispered in her ear. “The way the curves of your body fit against mine, like you were made just for me.”

She turned in his arms so they were face to face, one hand moving up to stroke the line of his jaw. “But I was… didn’t you know that?”

Warm affection filled his eyes and he leaned forward to press his lips to hers. The kiss was soft, so much like the stolen kisses they had shared in their other life. But that wasn’t what she wanted. She wanted the hot, open mouthed kisses that left them both gasping and breathless. She wanted kisses that led into searching hands and unfinished words of love. She wanted everything… she wanted him.

Her earlier promise to herself that she wouldn’t hurry him along was forgotten as he kept their kisses slow and gentle. A low growl caught in her throat and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him against her. Her tongue darted out and traced the shape of his lip. The taste was just as she had remembered, a little earthy and a little savory, but all him. Her Endymion… her Mamoru.

“Usako…” he breathed against her lips, his voice rough with arousal.

“You don’t have to be so careful with me,” she reminded him, brushing her thumb against his lower lip. “We’ve enjoyed each other before.”

He shook his head, his eyes serious as they focused on hers. “That’s not the point. You asked for new memories, and I’m determined to treat this as our first time.”

Her heart felt as though it jumped into her throat, making it difficult to swallow or respond. And how could she respond to that? How did she deserve someone like Mamoru at all? She loved him with everything she had, but she still wondered sometimes if it was enough. He had such an innate goodness about him, a selflessness that she could never seem to match. She gave him everything within her and he _still_ managed to give her more. 

Tonight was the perfect example. She wanted him and had asked him to resume the relationship they had once shared. Not only had he given her what she asked for, but had gone beyond that to make it as perfect a memory as possible. He loved her so much more than she deserved.

Still unable to speak through the lump in her throat, she nodded her head. 

“Thank you,” he breathed, as if she had given him something precious instead of the other way around. She wanted to correct him, to tell him that she should be thanking him, but he was kissing her again, and thought became all but impossible.

As if she needed more proof that he would always give her what she wanted, this kiss was much more heated than the last had been. His arms were clutching her against his body, his lips moving over hers with more force than before. She opened her mouth to him eagerly, ready to slide her tongue against his and feel the heat that it always brought to her body. 

He didn’t disappoint.

The moment her lips parted, he slid his tongue into her mouth, filling it up as he stroked hers. Her hand moved to the back of his head where she tangled her fingers in his hair and held his mouth to hers. She had missed this feeling, this duel of tongues that set her body aflame. It had always been like this, from the very first time. No one but him could make her feel this way.

Slowly the kiss began to ease off until he had broken away and was kissing the side of her lips, her chin, the hollow of her neck, down her chest, and then a gentle nip of teeth as he reached the lacy edge of her bra. She let out a gasp of surprise, but he only grinned at her before unhooking the front clasp and then pushing the thin material out of his way.  
A ragged breath whispered from his lips as his gaze fell upon her bare chest. “I will never get over how perfect you are.” His words held a reverence she remembered well from their previous life. Though, she hadn’t believed she deserved the praise then, and she certainly didn’t believe it now.

“I’m nothing special, Mamo. Not like you.”

Her free hand moved down his chest, trailing over the ridges of muscles in his abdomen. He had always been built like a warrior, so lean but perfectly toned. His body was a sight she never got tired of enjoying. It was more beautiful to her than any other wonder this world had to offer.

His lips twisted up in a half smile, as though he wanted to argue with her but knew he wouldn’t win the argument. “I wonder…” he whispered thoughtfully, one finger trailing along the valley between her breasts, “if you still taste like moonlight.”

Longing washed over her, filling her up until there wasn’t room left for anything else. 

Please,” she begged, her voice small, “please taste me.”

A moment of silence as their eyes met and heat burned between them, and then he gave her the private smile he held in reserve just for her. “As you wish, my princess.”

He bent his head to her skin, his tongue tracing circles around her exposed nipple. A gasp escaped her lips and her back arched against him. He laughed against her skin, but didn’t stop his sweet torment. Teeth came into play then, nipping and biting her rosy tips.

“Mamo!” she cried out, her body tingling with pleasure as he teased her.

“You taste even better than I remember,” he sighed. His gaze lifted from her body to meet her eyes, and she was taken back to the first time they made love and he had looked at her with that same blend of love and fierce desire. “But don’t worry, Usako, I’m not done reacquainting myself with the taste of you.”

What did he mean by that? She opened her mouth to ask him, but was silenced as he kissed his way down her stomach and then hooked his fingers into the sides of her underwear to slide them down her legs. She could barely breathe as she watched him settle himself between her legs before gently spreading them apart. Her whole body trembled as she waited for what she knew was coming.

Fingers slid up her inner thigh until he came to the spot where her hidden freckle was located. His eyes met and held hers as he bent his head to drag his tongue across the small patch of skin. Her fingers clutched at his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin as he teased her. She had forgotten how the friction of his tongue on that sensitive area of skin brought her to the edge of her undoing. 

“Please.”

Her whimper was pathetic, but she was ready for him to stop teasing her. In the past, he had always been focused on winding her as tight as she would go before he slid inside her, but she didn’t want that this time. She wanted to reach her climax when he did, to ride to their fulfillment together. It had been such a long time since they had been together like this… she just wanted it to be perfect.

This time he didn’t give her what she asked for, instead his mouth moved from the freckle dusted skin to the moist heat only inches away. She came off the bed as his tongue slid across her folds and teased the sensitive nub hidden there. Before she could shift out of his grasp, his hands settled on her hips and held her in place, forcing her to stay still while he pleasured her. Moans and high pitched whimpers escaped her as the wave of pleasure building inside her began to crest.

“Mamo!” Her gasp was loud enough to be heard in neighboring apartments, but she couldn’t have cared less. Her body was shattering into pieces, fragmenting into stardust as her climax shot through her body. Her fingers ached as she dug them into his mattress, needing something to hold onto as he pushed her over the edge.

Before she could come down off her high, Mamoru pulled himself into position and sheathed himself inside her in one swift movement. Her body clenched around him, welcoming the size and shape of his member as if it also remembered how it had once been between them. It was perfect.

“You were right,” he whispered as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

“About what?” How could he even think when they were joined this way?

“Our bodies being designed specifically to fit each other.”

She wasn’t sure she had ever loved him more than she did in that moment. Tears pricked her eyes and she reached for his hands, interlocking their fingers to mimic their bodies. “Tell me you love me,” she begged. Hearing him whisper his affection for her while they were connected this way had always been her favorite part of their lovemaking. He didn’t say it aloud as often as she did, he preferred to let his actions speak for him, but she hoped he would give her this one last selfish request.

He was leaning over her, his eyes filled with restrained passion as he held himself still within her. Their fingers still joined, he brought his knuckles to brush her cheek. “Usako, you are my reason for being. I was reborn just to be with you again. How can you doubt my devotion?”

“Please.”

Their eyes held for an eternal moment and then he let out a ragged sort of sigh. His teeth latched onto her earlobe and he tugged it roughly as he slid out of her and then thrust back in, making her cry out with the beautiful friction. “I love you,” he whispered into her ear, thrusting into her body again, his soft words at odds with the ferocity of his need for her. “How could you ever think otherwise? Don’t you understand that you are the other half of me? I love you… I love you, Usako. Until the end of time.”

His use of their vow from the first time they made love had a sob catch in her chest. She squeezed his hands and then let herself get lost in the movements of their bodies, the steady push and pull that built pleasure layer by layer. His gentle moans combined with her aching whimpers were like their own personal symphony, a music so perfect that she never wanted to hear the end of it. But, like all good things, it was bound to come to an end.

“I love you, Mamo. Forever.”

The words whispered from her a mouth a moment before her second climax washed over her. This one wasn’t as surprising as the first, and instead of a shattering her, it was like a warm glow settled into every pore of her body. When Mamoru shuddered against her, his fingers tightening around hers, the warmth intensified. She couldn't remember ever feeling more relaxed or satisfied in any life.

After he rolled them onto their sides, they lay still for a long while, neither of them willing to be the first to move and end the blissful moment. Their hands eventually released their grip, moving instead to stroke exposed skin. His lips brushed across her forehead, hers enjoyed the sweat slicked skin of his shoulder. It was such a quiet, domestic moment… she dreaded getting up and heading back home. She wanted to stay curled in the warmth of his arms forever.

“Can… can you stay the night?”

His voice cracked with nerves, surprisingly loud after the quiet of the last few minutes. It was so endearing that she let out a soft giggle and pressed her lips to his skin again. How did he always manage to know exactly what she was thinking and manage to give it to her so selflessly? “I’ll call mom and tell her that my study session with the girls went long and I’m staying at Mako’s.”

He let out a satisfied sigh and moved his body until he was holding himself above her again. “How would you feel about an omelet for breakfast in the morning?”

She beamed at him, loving the thought of a lazy morning with just the two of them. It was something she had always dreamed of sharing with him. “It sounds perfect.”

Yes, everything was _perfect_.


End file.
